Rogan Josh
Rogan Josh is the master of the secrets of yogart (being very fluid and flexible with the body, I presume. Rogan Josh describes it as controlling the body's energies). In Magical Starsign He is first seen somewhere inside a cavern in the World Seam, hiding in a barrel from the enigmas. He helps the player gain access to Shishkebab Cavern's locked doors (a play on shish-kebob) by squeezing into a very thin crack in the door and pulling a lever (see animation here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sgf1huKyXnY&list=PLB3910CFB0766BC5A#t=150). He is next seen in Kahve Ruins, where he speaks of the Espressos, the ones who originally created the Ancient Robots: The Espressos were indeed erased from history, and quite suddenly at that...Thousands of years ago, yogart gurus traveled back and forth to Nova. Some traveled here searching for us in hopes that we had a gate to the light planet. When they found none, their travel was attempted by twisting the dimensions themselves. They say gummies are the energy source for this attempt. This is the place where they made artificial gummies. The Espressos mass-produced robots and automated them for the task of making gummies. This is the result. Some say the Espressos met their doom at the hands of their own creations. The robots turned them into gummies. Once these gummies were plentiful, but now few remain. Every ten days, another robot's battery is running out of energy. As a result, the cores are being devoured by the robots at an increasing rate. The robots will hunt for more materials to make new gummies when their supply runs low. It is said an ancient distributed network connects all Epresso civilization robots in the Baklava system. A network, used to communicate across the great reaches of space. Five, ten years...Perhaps as early as a year from today...All the robots across the solar system will attack every single civilization in an effort to sustain their power supply. ''Does that include me? They say no robot can escape this fate.'' His Account on Grenadine If the player speaks to him again in Paella, he will being to speak about Grenadine, the legendary dwarf: Grenadine is the finest engineer in the cosmos. His knowledge is surpassed by none.' He has looked into the skies for ages, and he has concluded the following: the universe that we experience is not a physical object in nature. It has been imagined that the fabric of the universe is actually made of a cosmic soul. This cosmic soul is itself made of combined souls of all beings in the universe. All beings come from it, and all beings will return to it. It is the idea of a mad genius, and one that I can barely grasp myself. Once he made the discovery, he became deeply engrossed in a dark and ancient text. ''The Book of the Darned?! ''Correct. In his theory, life itself is of little consequence. What matters more than life is the singularity of cosmic truth. 'He knows that he is fated to die, as we all are. He accepts this, and does not try to escape it. Category:Characters (Magical Starsign)